


For Now.

by saviorbrother



Series: The Twins Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorbrother/pseuds/saviorbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: So for the twin au how about Castiel hitting on Sammy and both of the brothers getting super jealous and possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now.

Dean and Jensen get that at the age of 14, Sam is jailbait at its finest. He can use those exoticly tilted eyes and creamy, long legs to his advantage when he needs it.

But, sometimes he doesn’t even try to lure anyone in, he puts out one smile and a person is hooked.

With both twins out of high school and Sam starting his Sophomore year soon, it has Dean on edge.

"Stop worrying, Sammy can handle himself," Jensen shrugs as they watch Sam walk away to school, bookbag heavy with supplies.

Dean just snorts and keeps biting at his nails. He stares when Sam walks through the blue doors of the high school and a black haired boy stares after him.

Its not unusual to see it happen, out of the many school Sam has been in without them the boys don’t even gather enough courage to actually talk to their boy.

"You think Dad will find a hunt soon?" Dean mumbles, getting off the Impala and walking around to the driver side door.

Jensen gives him a sly smirk, “We’ll have to wait and see.”

Dean drives off as Jensen gives a laugh.

—

He and Jensen don’t get as much time as they’d like alone with Sam.Dean and Jensen don’t touch each other. They don’t kiss unless its in the heat of the moment or in the great after glow of an orgasm.

"Sammy all you think about, Dean?" Jensen grits as he flips through channels on the red couch.

"You think about the same things I do, asshole," Dean snaps, flinging the butterfly knife at the wall.

They have an hour till they pick up Sam and two till Dad will be back from the library.

"Yeah, Sam’s pretty little ass hole, jerk," Jensen chuckles.

 

—

"Dare you to wing it into the parking space!" Jensen yells over the growl of the engine.

Dean raises an eyebrow as he speeds down the street to the school. He could do that and probably end up hitting a couple kids.

Who’s he kidding? Dean is fucking awesome.

He takes a sharp turn into the parking lot of the large school, missing a few cars on their way out and swerving around the ones trying to get to the front of the school.

"Do it, do it," Jensen is giddy in his seat, grin wide.

He spots the empty space in front of the school where a minivan has just pulled out of.

Dean laughs wildly with his twin as he guns it into the spot and stomps on the breaks as he swerved into the spot roughly.

"That’s how you do it!" Jensen yells as he steps on the car, slamming the door closed.

Jensen just shakes his head steps out, too. He locks up the car and walks onto the curb, leaning on the car.

They don’t see Sam immediately. Its a little inkling in the back of Deans mind that he might be in danger, that maybe one of those jocks got to their boy, maybe he’s being hurt.

"Hey, look," Jensen says in a small voice Dean has never heard him use.

Dean looks straight ahead into a small crowd that is walking out the building. Hes about to ask Jensen what he’s talking about till he sees Sam giggling with a tall boy. Not as tall as he or Jensen, but tall enough.

"That fucking black haired bastard," Dean snarls.

He feels another level of complete vicious rage at seeing Sam with another guy. He can see the flirting from here!

They’re a few yards away now, getting closer and Dean drowns in the delight in Sam’s laugh. His boy is blushing and hitting the guys forearm with a light brush.

"Sam!" Jensen barks loudly.

Their brother and the boy both snap their heads up to look now that they’re a few feet away.

"I’ve got to go, Castiel" Sam says softly to the blue eyed boy.

Dean thinks his eyes are shocking, enough to probably punch the guy in his face.

Sam smiles as he comes towards them quickly, dimples deep in his face.

"Hey," Sam bites his lip and tries to reach around Dean for the door handle.

Dean just slides off the car and back around to the drivers side door, eyes on the Castiel boy the whole time.

As Dean turns the car around to drive, he and the boy catch each others eyes again. Blue and green, clashing. Dean gives him a smirk because Sam won’t ever be his.

—

When they get back to the motel room, Dad is already pushing them back out the door, handing them a separate key.

"You three are four doors down. Jensen, Dean, take care of Sammy," Dad mumbles before closing the door back.

Dean and Jensen both turn to look down at Sam and their little brother blushes in return.

Jensen grabs Sam by the neck and leads them the little ways down and Dean quickly unlocks the door, letting his brothers step inside.

Dean doesn’t say anything as Jensen starts murmuring to Sam as he sits on the bed. He takes off his jacket and sets it on the table, knocking off the Welcome Binder and pamphlets off.

"What was he saying to you, Sammy?" He hears Jensen ask Sam.

Dean takes the keys out his jeans pocket along with his money.

"Nothing, Jen," Sam mumbles back.

When he turns, Sam is sitting on the bed beside his twin.

"Sam, what did he say?" Dean says, assertive.

His younger brother squirmed and flushed as he looked down at his hands.

"Told me I was cute, too cute not to have a boyfriend," Sam whispers.

Dean and Jensen have talked about letting Sam live a normal life. A one where he isn’t involved with his twin brothers in an unnamed relationship. Whispers in the dark.

Lies. They won’t let him go.

"You want him?" Dean asks softly, taking off his belt slowly, staring at Sam.

The younger boy peeks up at him through his hair.

"No. I just want you two. It was just nice to get a few compliments," Sam shrugs.

Dean nods and lets his belt fall to the floor, looking over to his twin. Jensen nods in affirmation.

Once they’re done with Sam they’ll go find that boy.

"Get up, Sammy," Jensen orders.  
“W-what?” The youngest mumbles.  
“You heard him,” Dean smirks.

Sam sputters as he stands up shakily and turns to bend over on the bed, jean clad ass out.

Jensen stands up behind Sam and palms his cheeks, groaning.

"Not even naked yet, Jen," Dean chuckles, voice husky.

But Dean still watched as Jensen stepped forward to grind his crotch against Sam’s ass, the young boy mewling softly and arching further.

The brown shirt he’s wearing slides up towards his chest as he pants, spreading his knees wider apart as Jensen rubs his erection against his ass. He can feel the thick, hot line of it through all the layers.

"What else he say to you," Sam hears Dean ask.

Jensen steps back to quickly unbutton Sam’s jeans and pull them down to his knees so he can get his calloused hands on the soft, plush flesh.

"Jen!" Sam bucks backward when a thumb presses dry to his hole.

"What else he tell you, baby? We wanna’ know," Jensen whispers, eyes intent where he’s stroking his thumb back and forth over his little brothers hole; the puckered hole turning red.

Sam sobs and looks over his shoulder with watery eyes at his two brothers. Dean is palming his hard cock through his jeans, breathing hard as he watches Sam suffer.

"My lips, said my lips were—were," Sam whimpers, unable to finish and overridden with pleasure when he feels warm spit hit his hole.

"Were what, Sammy?" Jensen whispers harshly, smacking Sam’s left cheek hard, leaving a red print.

"God! He said my lips were f-fat," Sam squeaks out, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead.

He’s hot all over and wants one of them to fuck him already. Maybe stuff his mouth full, too. He wants Dean to walk to his side of the bed and slip that thick cock past his lips, fatten them up for real.

"Tsk, tsk. He just doesn’t know—"  
“Never will, either,” Dean smirks and finally walks up beside Sam, taking his dick out of his unbuttoned jeans and his boxers.

"Open up," Dean commands the young boy.

He pushes the slick head of his cock to Sam’s pink lips, hazel eyes look up at him as he starts to suck slowly on the tip of Deans dick.

"Dean, where did we put the lube?" Jensen’s voice is frantic as his hands shake, trying to keep his hands steady as he squeezes Sam’s pale cheeks.

Dean moans when Sam moves forward to take him deeper, lips spreading wide over his girth as Sam closes his eyes; enjoying what he’s doing.

"Dean!" Jensen barks.  
“In my jacket, there’s some in my—Sam!” Dean gasps, moving a hand to grip a hand full of brown hair and yank Sam’s head forward so his dick goes deep into that tight throat.

Sam’s pretty eyes tear up and he gags just a little, only for show. He moans softly and bobs his head slowly, tongue swirling around the leaking head in his mouth.

"Fuck, gonna shoot a whole load in your mouth, sweetheart," Dean shakes, biting his lip afterward as he stares down at Sam, still working his cock over, the whole length spit slick.

Jensen searches the pockets of Deans leather jacket as quick as he can till he gets a hold of packet of lube and kicking off his boots, jeans, and boxers before walking back over to the bed.

Sam is busy deep throating his twin with practiced movement, pale ass swaying in invitation as his mouth makes wet sounds a long Deans length.

"You wanna go first or should I?" Jensen asks breathlessly as he opens up the packet of lube with his teeth.

Dean moans loudly when Sam goes to lick at his balls, sucking at them softly.

"Guess I get the first go," Jensen snickers, pouring half of the lube onto his aching dick and jerking himself hard as he gets on his knees behind Sam.

Their little brother whimpers and spreads his legs wider for Jensen, eagerly going back to sucking Dean off.

"Just loves being full, doesn’t he?" Jensen growls, pushing the angry, red tip of his cock into Sam’s wet hole.

He pants as he teases, enjoying the sight of the tight space stretching to accommodate his girth.

"Jen, put it in already," Sam hisses, pushing back on his cock, taking him halfway.

"What else he say, Sammy? Tell us more," Jensen doesn’t recognize the low timber of his voice as he pushes himself inside that tiny space of Sam’s body, hands shaking as he bottoms out; balls flush against that smooth ass.

Sam squirms and mewls, impaled on his brothers thick length.

"He s-said I’d probably look good with him. Said he’d t-teach me to be his good boy," Sam stutters, lips brushing the tip of Deans dick as Jensen slowly thrusts into him.

Dean grips the base of his cock and smears his precome across Sam’s red, plump lips. Hazel eyes snap upward to stare at him as his tongue rolls out to lick against the underside of the head, putting soft kisses against his leaking slit before frenching it.

"Oh, fuck," Dean shudders at the same time Sam shouts when Jensen fucks forward quickly.

Dean reaches forward to hold Sam’s face and let his thumb dig into his cheeks.

"Open up for me, baby boy," Dean whispers.

Sam clutches at the sheets and does as he’s told, arching his back so Jensen can fuck right up inside him.

"Already taught him how to be a good boy, didn’t we, Dean?" Jensen gasps.

Dean smirks and nods as he guides his hard dick into Sam’s slack mouth, prompting him to suck.

Sam manages to moan and whimper around a mouth full of cock as Dean thrusts deep inside, pulling back out when his younger brother gags.

"So pretty like this, Sammy," Dean praises him as he takes Jensens pounding.

Saliva slips down Sam’s chin, cheeks going cherry red, and eyes glazing over in pleasure.

Dean just pushes back into his mouth, letting Sam grip his hips and go at it with eager bobs of his head as he gets fucked from behind, roughly, by Jensen.

"Only good for his big brothers, though. Won’t ever give it up to some small town dip shit," Dean murmurs, gripping Sam’s head hard and forcing his cock down that tight throat again and again.

He makes sure that he doesn’t feel the two taps that mean its too much, that Sam can’t take it.

"That’s it, baby.Take it so good," Dean cooes as he slips out of Sam’s mouth again, his little brother gasping for air and shouting when Jensen lifts him straight up, his small body trapped against Jensens own.

"J-jensen! Mmph, I can’t—" Sam’s eyes roll back into his head as Jensen fucks up inside him and pinches at his nipple simultaneously.

"This is ours, Sammy. Mine and Deans," Jensen snarls into his ear.

Dean steps forward to climb onto the bed and lick and bite at Sam’s other nipple, his small body jumping with Jensens thrusts.

"Fucking tits are ours," Dean growls, licking across Sam’s scrawny chest.

"Little tummy is ours, so perfect," Dean whispers when he can see the faintest bulge of Jensens dick as he pounds in and out of Sam.

"Dean, please, do it," Sam cries out loudly, almost wailing and writhing in Jensens grasp around his chest.

Dean licks from the soft skin of Sam’s stomach, his body being pressed into Deans face as he jarred forward, to his waist, then licking at the perfect curve of Sam’s throbbing dick.

"Yes! M-more, Dean!" Sam squeals.   
“More who?” Jensen whispers harshly, grinding up inside Sam, licking the shell of his ear hotly.

"More, b-big brother," Sam whimpers helplessly.

Dean purrs and leans forward to take Sam all at once, tongue rubbing the underside of his cock.

Jensen feels Sam’s little cheeks tense up against his pelvis as he starts up a punishing rhythm again. Sam is going to come right. Inside Deans mouth, won’t give his twin any warning.

Sam sobs and turns his face into Jensens shoulder as he gets sucked down and deep dicked, so good, so good.

"Oh, Jen. I’m about to—to, God!" Sam arches against him, screaming his release, twitching his Jensens arms.

His ass clenched hard around Jensen as he keeps fucking into him.

"That’s our good boy, keep taking me, baby boy," Jensen breathes harshly.

He feels tightening of his balls and the tingle in his spine, his load is going to drip right out of Sam.

He sees Dean swallowing the last drops of Sam’s come before leaning up to kiss Jensen sloppily.

That’s all it takes for Jensen to shove deep inside Sam, making sure he’s filled up deep before his cock jerks hard as he begins to come. He grunts through it, hips twitching as he does and he feels like his orgasm lasts forever, even as his come starts to seep out of Sam slowly.

"Oh God, there’s so much, De," Jensen whispers against his twins swollen lips.

"I know, gonna have you swallow my load next," Dean smirks.

Jensen gasps at the words, spent dick twitching.

He pulls out of Sam wetly, shaking a little as he does. He lays Sam flat on his stomach and pushes Dean down beside their little brother.

Deans cock is flushed a deep red, tip damp with precome and spit.

"C’mon, not going to last long," Dean whispers.

Jensen nods and crawlsb forward to push his face into his twins pubic hair, moaning at the deep smell of a man.

He licks up length and makes sure Dean is watching before sliding down on his twins cock, letting his eyes flutter close as he begins to bob his head up and down.

"Shit, harder. Going to finish right inside your mouth, Jen. Swallow it all won’t you?" Deans voice is shaking.

Jensen moans and pumps the base of Deans dick, fondling his balls with his other hand.

He pulls up till just the tip is in his mouth and sucks, hard, till Dean sits up with a muttered curse.

"Jen, ‘m about to— Swallow it," Dean hisses just as his balls begin to pump out his load.

Jensen doesn’t hesitate to swallow when the thick, hot fluid hits his tongue. Dean gasps as his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh, holy fuck," Dean whimpers as his body goes slack, cock softening in Jensens mouth.

"Guys," Sam whispers softly, half asleep.

Jensen looks over at him as Dean catches his sweaty breath.

"Time for bed, baby," Jensen grunts as he stands.

He starts to shed Sam of all his clothes and the younger boy curls into Deans side with a satified sigh.

Dean opens one eye at him as he puts a strong arm around Sam.

"One hour," Jensen mouths.

 

—-

One hour later, they’re parked outside a white house with lawn gnomes. Dean sneers at it all.

"So domestic," he shudders.

"It’s already twelve, you really think he walks the dog at this time?" Jensen asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dean nods and steps out the car.

He takes his time looking in the trunk for the perfect weapons. He settles on a sharp knife and a metal bat.

"He’s coming up the block now," Jensen smiles in the side view mirror.

Dean slams the trunk closed as the blue eyed boy passes by them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Castiel asks, eyeing Jensen up as he steps out the car.

Dean steps forward quickly, handing Jensen the knife.

"We’re here to teach you a lesson," Dean chuckles.

"What kind of lesson?" Castiel smirks.

Dean laughs quietly, looking over at a smirking Jensen.

"This one, bitch," Deans growl rips through the night as he swings the bat hard at the boys head.

The satisfying sound of it meeting bone is enough to make leaving a naked, sleepy Sam at the motel O.K.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at deantops-sambottoms.tumblr.com


End file.
